Growing Apart
by Han-22x
Summary: Sirius and Regulus. As children they were so close, but they drifted apart..


They used to be close, barely a moment they would pass without the other. One solemn face talking keenly to the other, discussing adventures found in dusty storybooks. Running through the corridors and passages of 12 Grimmauld Place as toddlers, holding hands – dodging around house elves, tip toeing past the more irritable paintings whilst stifling laughter.

If one cried, the other would be there to pick them up. If one cried, the other would be there to mop up the tears. Two brothers, members of the Noble House of Black – best friends.

They looked so similar, both sharing the haughty good looks of the Black family – with shining pale skin, dark eyes and long black hair. Both shared the same dignified, cold expression associated with their family.

As they grew up, however, cracks started to form in their relationship.

Sirius's expression lost the iciness; it became warmer, his eyes changed from black to brown and his hair gained flecks of gold. He was still arrogant, but now his temper swapped targets – from blood traitors and Mudbloods, to his own family.

Regulus however, remained the same. He was being dragged into his parent's world, one of prejudice, hatred and coldness.

As Regulus became closer to his parents, Sirius seemed to drift away. Regulus held no qualms about saying "Mudblood" and spitting on the floor, but Sirius shocked the family with his talk about equality. While Regulus listened intently to his father's tales of Slytherin Pureblood supremacy, Sirius left the room – slamming the door behind him.

While Sirius scowled at the "Black Family" Tapestry, at the heading – _Toujours Pur_ – and while he avoiding looking at it, Regulus stood in front of it for hours, following the golden threaded line, as it passed through the centuries – from one ancestor to the next. The excitement he felt when he saw his own name on the tapestry, _Regulus Arcturus Black, _was so different to the indifference Sirius showed when he saw his name – _Sirius Orion Black_.

And then, they started school – Sirius a year ahead of Regulus.

"_Black, Sirius"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Black, Regulus"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Only two different words, but they meant a drastic change. While Sirius was sorted into the house of chivalry and bravery, Regulus walked confidently towards the table where deviousness and ambition were the prized qualities. One brother had been confirmed a true Black, the other escaped from the grasps of the family. Their differences were obvious.

"Prejudiced bigot"

"Blood traitor"

Harsh insults replaced friendly words. They ignored each other in corridors – eyes staring determinedly ahead.

"Brother? No, I don't have a brother".

"I don't know what you're talking about".

They avoided one another. The family disowned Sirius, who boasted about Gryffindor, and who kept the company of Mudbloods and blood traitors – like that James Potter or that Lily Evans.

Dear Bella and Cissy cursed Sirius on sight and even his favourite cousin – Andromeda, who would later escape from the Black family clutches herself – was surprising cool towards him. They all spoilt Regulus though – darling little Reggie, Cissy called him, whilst swishing her long, white blonde hair - the baby of the family, who respected the family's values.

Their paths split. One fought for the Order of the Phoenix, risking his life for the side of good and justice, for the Ministry, for Hogwarts, for peace and stability. The other joined the ranks of Voldemort's Death Eaters, fighting for the dark side, for power, glory, pure-blooded wizards and the destruction of Muggles.

Regulus' life was snatched away from him, as he was dragged down into the watery depths of a dark icy lake, sacrificing himself for the side of good, the side no one would have guessed he would join. As the water closed over his head, tears washing away, he thought of his brother. The brother he had always loved, beneath the hatred. The brother who would never know of his sacrifice, and who would always see him as a coward. His last thoughts were the memories they had shared, of playing hide-and-seek and chasing each other down the streets in Diagon Alley.

And then he was no more.

Sirius Black died whilst in battle, fighting his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange - dear Bella, Regulus used to call her. During his final moments, he still held onto the belief that his brother was a coward, a death eater. He never discovered the truth.

Sirius will never know the truth.

Unless they meet at the place where life leads onto, where their differences mean nothing, where they can be brothers once again.


End file.
